Le petit schizophrène
by phoenixox
Summary: Comment les personnalités de Mathieu sont elles nées ? Et si Mathieu n'avait pas supporté sa maladie ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bon comme d'hab', c'est une fiction, donc rien de ce qui suit n'est réel. Les personnages présentés ici sont fictifs. Je ne prétend pas retranscrire la vie réel de ces personnes. Si le contenue offense les concernés, je l'enlève (ça fait fanatique qui obéit à son maître, mais en vérité c'est surtout car les personnes réelles ont des droits et si quelque chose de mal était écrit sur moi, j'aimerais qu'on le retire). Voili-voilou ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>"Dégage putain ! Dégage !"<p>

Une bouteille de shampoing pleine vola dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Le verre se brisa et un éclat vola sur le visage de Mathieu. Il respirait difficilement et des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son visage. Doucement, il releva la tête. Des bouts de glace étaient restés sur le mur. Mathieu s'appuya sur l'armoire derrière lui, soulagé de retrouver son propre reflet. Répit qui ne fut que de courte durée. Dans le miroir, son tee-shirt se transforma en chemise. Ses yeux se couvrirent d'une paire de lunettes noires. Sa mine effrayée et douloureuse se changea en un sourire narquois.

"Bé alors gamin, on nous fait un caprice ?"

Mathieu serra les poings. Sa mâchoire se contracta.

"Ta gueule putain ! Ta gueule !

- Tu es vachement rancunié, gamin ! remarqua son reflet. Tu sais que si je n'avais pas agis, ces mecs t'auraient tabassé à mort."

Mathieu boucha ses oreilles, espérant ne plus entendre cette voix.

"Disparais...

-Tu sais que les mecs comme toi sont les premières victimes des petits durs comme eux. Ils avaient des barres de fer. Tu crois que c'était pour faire joli ?"

Mathieu ferma ses yeux. Visiblement, le priver d'ouïe ne suffisait pas pour faire disparaître son hallucination.

"Si tu m'avais laissé le contrôle totalement, tu ne te souviendrais pas de ce qui c'est passé. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si têtu gamin ?

-Disparais, répéta Mathieu. Je ne suis pas toi. Je ne suis pas toi..."

Le reflet secoua la tête, blasé.

"Bien sûr que si gamin. Nous ne sommes qu'un. L'admettre rendrait notre vie plus facile."

Les traits du fou se tirèrent. Sa migraine reprenait.

"Jamais, murmura-t-il. Jamais je ne deviendrais comme toi.

-Trop tard. Tu es déjà moi."

Mathieu rouvrit les yeux pour constater que l'image de l'homme en noir avait retrouvé les vêtements de Mathieu. Cependant, l'expression reflétée relevait plus du psychopathe. Dans ses mains, l'illusion tenait un Magnum. Mathieu hurla devant cette vision d'horreur. Son reflet était parsemé de taches de sang. Le jeune homme cria à s'en briser la voix tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol. D'un coup, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. La mère du jeune homme entra, évitant prudemment les morceaux de verre au sol.

"Tu vas devoir y aller, dit elle de sa voix douce en s'agenouillant près de sa progéniture. Tout ça ne peut plus durer. Tu en viens à te faire du mal.

-Je sais... "

Mathieu enfouie sa tête entre ses genoux. Ses sanglots redoublèrent lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau une petite voix dans son esprit.

"Tu le regretteras gamin. Il n'est jamais bon de se débarrasser d'une part de soi."


	2. Chapter 2

Mathieu traînait sa valise, heureux de quitter cet endroit qui l'asphyxiait. Sa cure avait duré trois mois. Trois durant lesquels il n'avait eu que peu de contact avec sa famille. A 19 ans, ça avait été pour lui une grande épreuve. Sur le parking de la clinique, il aperçut la voiture familiale dans laquelle sa mère lui faisait signe. La femme sortit du véhicule tandis que Mathieu avançait pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ils s'échangèrent des banalités, savourant la présence de l'autre.

"Je suis fière de toi, dit elle en s'écartant de lui. Je suis sure que tout ira bien à présent. Est ce que tu le vois toujours ?

-Non. C'est réglé maintenant, répondit son fils avec un petit sourire."

Bizarrement, sa personnalité avait disparue rapidement, sans opposer de résistance. Depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain, elle ne s'était pas manifesté. Ça soulageait Mathieu. Grâce à ça, il n'avait pas eu besoin de prendre des pilules. Le traitement psychologique avait suffit. Les médecins ne savaient pas d'où venait cette schizophrénie, si elle était du à un choc ou à une hérédité. Mais Mathieu se fichait de son origine tant qu'elle disparaissait.

Durant le trajet, il posa sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture, se laissant bercer par les vrombissements du moteur. A ses côtés, sa mère bafouillaient de choses sur le quotidien de l'appartement familial depuis trois mois. Mathieu l'écoutait, distrait. Le soir même, Mathieu se sentit bien, accueilli avec enthousiasme par son père, au milieu du salon familiale, autour d'un bon repas maison. L'enfer était terminé. Il était chez lui.

Les jours qui suivirent, le jeune homme se rendit compte que sa maladie avait pris une grande place dans sa vie. Les moments où il aurait du rencontrer ses amis étaient normalement occupés par ses crises hallucinatoires. Il était seul. Il avait fini le lycée depuis un an et devait reprendre un cursus universitaire, mais il n'avait pas encore le courage de se confronter au monde réel.

Mathieu était affalé dans le canapé, regardant sans vraiment la voir la télévision.

"Mat, dit son père en entrant, ça t'embêterait d'aller nous chercher des bières. Les voisins viennent ce soir, je n'ai pas vu que le frigo était vide."

Son père lui faisait les yeux de cocker si bien qu'il ne put qu'accepter. Il enfila sa veste, fourra l'argent dans sa poche et marcha vers la supérette qui n'était pas loin de son quartier. Arrivé là bas, il se dépêcha d'attraper un pack de blonde et fila à la caisse. La monnaie sonnante dans sa poche, il sortit, bien décidé à retrouver son canapé. Il traversait le parc et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de chez lui lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

"Sommet ! Ça faisait longtemps !"

Mathieu se figea. Il baissa la tête, tentant de se dissimuler dans ses épaules et accéléra le rythme de ses pas. Il ne pu aller très loin. Une main attrapa son épaule, le jetant en arrière. Le pack d'alcool tomba par terre, les bouteilles se brisant et se répandant sur le sol.

"Bé alors, on essaye de fuir ses vieux copains ? Tu n'as pas changé en trois mois, toujours à baisser la tête et à fuir."

Bientôt, son agresseur fut rejoint par deux autres personnes.

"Je n'ai pas trop apprécié ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois..."

Mathieu ferma les yeux, se souvenant de la fois où ces jeunes l'avaient coincé à un angle de rue. Il avait perdu le contrôle et avait fini par en tabasser un jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse, faisant fuir les autres.

Cette fois, les hommes semblaient plus organiser. Deux d'entre eux le saisirent, l'empêchant de bouger, tandis que le troisième se rapprochait en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

"J'ai passé plusieurs jours à l'hosto. Peut être que tu n'auras même pas à passer par cette case."

Il leva son poing et l'abatis sur le visage du plus jeune. Mathieu ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la douleur. Il se retrouva vite au sol où une pluie de coup de pied s'abattirent sur lui. Il resta conscient quelques temps avant que le noir ne tombe sur son esprit.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathieu se réveilla des heures plus tard, dans son lit. Il reconnu sa chambre et se releva en grimaçant, ses blessures lui lançant dans les muscles. Il se rendit compte que ses parents avaient du le trouver dans un sale état et le ramener ici. En tendant l'oreille, il entendait le bruit des voisins dans le salon.

Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de son reflet dans le miroir de son armoire. Un rictus lui échappa. Son visage était couvert de bleus et il avait quelques écorchures. Au final, il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Ces marques auraient disparus dans quelques jours. Dans un souffle, il se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant de calme. Une voix criarde provenant du fond de la pièce le fit sursauter.

"Pourquoi ils t'ont frappé ?"

Mathieu se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant à toute allure. Prêt de la porte, son double l'observait de ses yeux bleus. Il flottait dans un tee shirt rouge trop grand pour lui et sa casquette lui donnait un air de petit garçon. Des larmes semblaient sur le point de s'écouler sur ses joues.

"Tu n'avais rien fais. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le malade qui reculait à chacun de ses pas, s'enfonçant dans les couvertures.

-Bordel... Je pensai m'être débarrassé de toi..."

Le petit pencha sa tête sur le côté, lui donnant un air de chiot incompris. Il laissa un "gné" significatif lui échapper. Il monta sur le lit et posa sa main sur les joues de Mathieu.

"Tu devrais laver ça et mettre un pansement. Ta maman n'a pas osé le faire quand tu dormais, dit il en parcourant son visage de ses mains."

Mathieu tremblait. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Le psychopathe s'était changé en un gamin attentionné ? Il avait disparu pour mieux réapparaitre ? D'un geste, Mathieu envoya sa personnalité à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Dégage, hurla-t-il. Tu ne me lâcheras donc jamais ?"

Les larmes du petits sortirent mais Mathieu ne s'arrêta pas.

"Vas-t-en putain ! Vas-t-en !

-Mais Mathieu, dit le petit dans un sanglot. J'ai rien fait moi."

L'homme ne se calma pas. Il continua d'hurler, attirant par là ses parents dans sa chambre. Il lui fallut une demi heure pour se calmer, son anxiété redoublant avec les fait qu'il entendait les pleurs de son hallucination.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Mathieu était assis dans le fauteuil en face de son psy.<p>

"Vous m'aviez dis que tout était terminé.

-Le fait que vous rentriez chez vous vous a provoqué un stress. De plus votre mère m'a parlé de votre agression, ce qui avait déjà fais survenir chez vous une crise de folie.

-Mais je me fou des causes, s'énerva Mathieu. Il est encore là. En différent, mais il est encore là."

Le psy enleva ses lunettes et les essuya sur sa chemise.

"Qu'entendez vous par différent ?"

Mathieu fut surpris par cette question.

"Cette hallucination est moins noire. Plus fragile..."

Le psy hocha la tête, griffonnant quelques choses dans son dossier.

"Vous êtes sur la bonne voix, votre personnalité devient de plus en plus faible. Je vais tout de même vous prescrire des médicaments, ça devrait vous calmer les prochains jours."

Mathieu soupira de soulagement.

"Docteur ?

-Oui ?

-Merci."

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Mathieu était allongé sur son lit. Il était tôt, mais il n'avait pas envie de supporter le regard inquiet de ses parents. Dans sa main, il jouait avec les pilules que lui avait prescrit le médecin. D'une main, il déboucha le tube et en sortit deux. Dans le fond la pièce une voix l'interpella. Cette fois, Mathieu ne sursauta pas.<p>

"Mathieu... Tu me détestes ?"

L'interpellé leva les yeux. Son lui à la casquette était revenu.

"T'façon c'est toujours comme ça. Tout le monde me déteste, dit la voix en tremblant. A l'école, on ne voulait pas jouer avec moi. Les autres disaient que je tirai comme une fille. Et lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais bon dans les jeux vidéos, on m'a traité de geek sans vie social. Ça tombe ils avaient raison. Je ne suis qu'un minable."

Le discours de l'hallucination eut un air de déjà vu chez Mathieu. Il avait vécu ça lui aussi. C'était peut être même ses expériences à lui, vu que ce type était extrait de son cerveau déficient.

"Mathieu... Pourquoi tu me détestes aussi ? On est pareil pourtant."

Le malade enfourna ses pilules dans sa bouche. Il les recracha sous la surprise en voyant une autre silhouette se dessiner prêt de l'homme à casquette.

"Laisse tomber gamin, dit il en s'adressant au plus jeune. Ce type est un trouillard doublé d'un abruti. Il n'a toujours pas compris que nous sommes lui.

-Toi, murmura Mathieu.

-Moi. Content de me revoir, gamin ?"

Mathieu tremblait. Mais cette fois, il avait décidé de ne pas hurler. Ses hallucinations partiraient toutes seules. Il ne plierait pas face à elle.

"Et bien, tu ne cries pas comme une gonzesse aujourd'hui ?

-Dégage, murmura Mathieu.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très sympa ce que tu dis, intervint timidement le petit à la casquette."

L'homme éclata de rire en se tournant vers l'autre personnalité.

"Il veut nous tuer gamin, tu trouves ça accueillant toi ? Et toi, dit il en se tournant à nouveau vers Mathieu. Tes pilules n'y changeront rien à part te bousiller l'estomac. Nous sommes toi. Je suis tes pulsions, ce gamin regroupe tes peurs. Et c'est pour ça que tu veux nous supprimer. Parce que nous représentons tes faiblesses.

-Je veux avancer.

-Je peux me faire tout petit, dit le petit. Je ne t'embêterai plus, je me cacherai même si tu veux. Mais je ne veux pas être tout seul. Je t'en supplie Mathieu. J'ai rien fais de mal. S'il te plait."

Le plus jeune triturait son tee shirt rouge en disant ses mots. Il avait du mal à articuler à travers ses pleurs.

"Tu n'avanceras qu'en acceptant tes faiblesses. En les rejetant, tu te rejettes toi même. Personne n'est parfait. Très grand, il serait temps de l'admettre."

Mathieu fixa ses médicaments, puis son hallucination la plus fragile. Ses faiblesses, hein ?

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu, demanda-t-il enfin en repensant à son agression. Tu t'es fais une joie de les corriger la dernière fois.

-Parce que je voulais les entendre, dit l'homme sombre.

-Entendre quoi ?

-Tes supplications. Là-bas, à ce moment précis, tu ne pouvais pas mentir. Tu as souhaité que je vienne. Durant un moment, tu as regretté que je ne sois pas là. En me supprimant, tu supprimais ta force, ton esprit critique, ta fierté. En supprimant le gamin, tu oublieras tes attaches, ton expérience, ce qui fais que tu es toi aujourd'hui. Tu ne nous aimes pas ? C'est normal. Changes, deviens celui que tu veux être. Et tu verras en nous regardant quel chemin tu as parcouru."

Mathieu était septique. Il aurait du avaler ses pilules sans se poser de question. Il aurait du. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer sa mère inquiète.

"Mathieu ? Tout va bien ici ?"

Mathieu fit naviguer ses yeux entre sa mère, l'homme en costard et l'enfant.

"Tu as pris tes cachets ? demanda-t-elle en ne voyant aucune réaction chez son fils."

L'enfant baissa la tête. C'est dommage, il aimait bien Mathieu. Il allait donc disparaître ? Mais peut on dire d'une chose fictive qu'elle existe ?

"C'est bon Maman, dit Mathieu en plantant ses yeux dans les lunettes de soleil.

-Sûr ?

-Hum."

Sa mère l'analysa, septique. Elle fini par abdiquer et sorti. Le silence revint dans la pièce tandis que l'esprit de Mathieu fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

"Une chance.

-Une chance de quoi, demanda le petit.

-Je vous accorde une chance. Prouvez moi que vous pouvez être bénéfique."

Le gamin sourit et se mit à sauter de joie. Il vivrait et il se contentait de ça pour l'instant. Il prouverait à Mathieu qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de lui.

"Je sens qu'on va s'éclater, mes petits choux. A commencer par les salauds qui t'ont fait ça.

-Ne me fais pas regretter mon choix espèce de taré, murmura Mathieu.

-J'ai un nom gamin. Appelle moi Patron."


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme d'hab, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je retire si problème, et je rappelle que tout est fictif, je ne prétend pas inventer une vie aux youtubers.**

* * *

><p>"Bordel !<p>

-Tu m'intéresses là gamin !"

Mathieu pesta, jetant un rapide regard vers le canapé où était affalé sa plus sombre personnalité. Il l'ignora vite, maintenant habitué à ses remarques sans gènes pour se reconcentrer sur ses recherches. Il avait plusieurs dissertations à rendre dans quelques jours. Il était entré en faculté depuis deux ans maintenant, et la troisième année devait conclure sa licence. Mais sa famille et ses amis ne cessaient de lui mettre la pression. Il ne voulait pas échouer. Il voulait montrer qu'il était capable d'y arriver.

Se reconcentrant sur son plan, il gribouilla quelques mots à la va vite, ne parvenant pas à trouver une problématique correct. L'horloge affichait déjà trois heures du matin. Il devait se lever dans trois heures afin de se préparer pour aller en cours. Autant dire qu'il ne dormirait pas du tout, vu l'avancement de son travail.

"Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda une voix près de Mathieu.

-Non, de toute manière je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'être utile."

L'enfant, qui était installé sur le bureau, à la gauche de son créateur afficha une mine déçue tout en jouant avec sa casquette.

"Tu devrais aller dormir, j'ai vu un truc à la télé qui parlait de burned out... Ou un truc du genre... Ça fait déjà trois nuits que tu ne fermes pas l'oeil. Tu vas craquer, murmura le petit."

Mathieu jeta son stylo et rentra sa tête entre ses bras en soupirant. Bien sûr qu'il avait sommeil. Bien sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir le rythme. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"Va dormir gamin. Je gère."

A ces mots, Mathieu se leva, passa devant l'homme en costume et ses rires moqueurs avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Il se prépara une nouvelle tournée de café et alla poser la cafetière sur son bureau. Il lui restait trois heures.

* * *

><p>C'est en courant que Mathieu arriva dans son amphi. Essoufflé, il chercha son amie dans la masse de gens présents et repéra une touffe blonde dans les rangs du fond. Il grimpa les marches deux à deux et se laissa tomber sur le strapontin tandis que le professeur entrait dans la salle.<p>

"De justesse, s'exclama joyeusement Alice à ses côtés. On peut dire que tu fais de mieux en mieux chaque jour."

Mathieu ne répondit pas. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

"Punaise, tu as de ces cernes.

-Pas... Dormi... réussit à articuler le jeune homme."

Alice fronça les sourcils. Sur l'estrade, le professeur peinait à brancher son micro afin que l'assemblée entende son discours.

"Ça t'arrive souvent cette semaine.

- Ça passera."

Dans un haussement d'épaule, il sortit son ordinateur et l'alluma pile au moment où le cours commençait. Alice le fixa, suspicieuse, puis se concentra sur son bloc note. Les cours s'enchaînèrent, ne laissant aucune pause aux deux étudiants qui se devaient de marcher vite pour aller du bâtiment A au bâtiment C sous peine de se faire exclure. Quand il fut 18h30, Mathieu souffla de soulagement.

"Fini.

-Et on recommence demain."

Le jeune homme grimaça. Les deux amis marchaient dans les rues. Ils rentraient toujours ensembles, et Alice était la première à rejoindre son chez elle, son appartement étant plus proche de la fac. Quand la jeune femme aperçut son immeuble, elle fouilla dans son sac et en sorti un flacon. Elle le fourra dans les mains de Mathieu en lui expliquant :

"Je pense que ça peut t'aider. Ça te donnera un petit coup de boost.

-Ecoute Ali', je touche pas à ces trucs là."

Alice secoua la tête, indignée.

"Prends en deux comprimés par jour et tout ira bien. C'est juste à usage thérapeutique. Durant une petite semaine, ça va te rebooster."

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et s'engouffra dans son immeuble. Mathieu fixa sa main dans lequel reposait le flacon rempli de gélules.

"J'ai comme un air de déjà vu gamin."

Le jeune homme ignora sa personnalité qui venait de se matérialiser et fourra le flacon dans sa poche. Si ça pouvait le faire tenir la semaine...

* * *

><p>Et pour tenir la semaine, il l'avait tenu. Il s'était d'abord tenu aux doses que lui avait conseillé son amie et ses problèmes de concentration semblaient s'être arrangés. Mais au bout d'un mois, la drogue ne semblait plus faire effet. Il avait donc augmenté les doses, sous l'observation inquiète de la jeune fille. Il était devenu plus irritable, plus agressif.<p>

Ce jour là, il avait un rapport à rendre pour le lendemain. Il attrapa son flacon et le secoua. Dépité, il constata qu'il n'y avait plus de gélule. S'emparant de son téléphone, il entreprit d'appeler Alice.

"Allo allo ! répondit la voix de la jeune femme.

-Alice, tu es chez toi ? J'ai besoin de nouvelles doses de ton produit. Je suis à cours."

Un silence gêné prit place avant que l'étudiante ne réponde.

"Non Mathieu. Je n'en ai plus. Et même si j'en avais, je ne t'en donnerai plus. Tu as vu dans l'état où tu es ?"

Mathieu se leva d'un geste brusque, envoyant voler sa chaise de bureau par terre.

"Tu peux pas me faire ça putain Alice ! Mon rapport compte gros pour ce semestre ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !

-Désolée Mathieu. Crois en toi, tu t'en sortais avant. Tout ira bien."

Elle raccrocha. Mathieu jeta son portable à l'autre bout de la salle, faisant sursauter le gamin.

"Mathieu ?

-Ta gueule toi, hurla-t-il. Ta gueule..."

Ses membres tremblaient. Il ne pensait qu'à son futur échec.

"Hey gros, je crois que t'en a trop pris !"

Mathieu sursauta tandis que l'homme en costume éclatait de rire.

"Ça recommence, mon p'tit chou !"

Affalé au sol, une nouvelle personnalité était apparue. Il portait un bob et des lunettes cachaient ses yeux. Un joint au bord des lèvres, il semblait lire à travers Mathieu.

"Putain c'est pas possible... Pas encore...

-Ça va gros ? On dirait que tu as vu une licorne. T'inquiète gros, les licornes c'est sympa. Ça mange les fées, mais c'est sympa.

-Fallait t'y attendre gamin, dit l'homme en noir. En tout cas ce shootait t'imite bien. Vous allez bien vous entendre vous avez le même délires...

-Quoi ? protesta Mathieu. Mais... En quoi ce drogué m'imiterait bien ! Et je croyais que vous étiez censé représentait une part de moi."

Pendant ce temps, l'homme au look hippie s'était levé et avait tangué jusqu'au flacon vide, évitant la chaise au sol. Il l'avait reniflé, prenant un air concentré.

"C'est trop de la bonne ça gros ! Pourquoi tu fais pas tourner ?"

Mathieu s'écroula sur son canapé.

"Je ne suis pas tombé aussi bas...

-Enlève la merde que tu as dans les yeux gamins."

Mathieu retint un haut le cœur en pensant à ses cachets. Bizarrement, il n'avait plus du tout envie d'en prendre en regardant sa personnalité à moitié défoncé parlé dans le vide.

"Comme si deux hallucinations ne suffisait pas.

-Ton esprit est complètement barge gamin, ricana l'homme sombre. Continue tes conneries, et tu n'arriveras plus à nous stocker tous dans ce petit appartement."

Mathieu ferma les yeux. Une de plus à gérer. Encore une personnification de ses défauts. Au moins, il était sur de ne pas retouché à ses saletés.

"Mathieu, intervint l'enfant, je crois que le nouveau essaye d'embrasser le frigo."


End file.
